Engine health and trend monitoring typically involves the recording and monitoring of engine parameters, and subsequent monitoring and analysis of such parameters in an attempt to determine engine operating trends, and particularly those which may be indicative of an engine condition requiring maintenance. Some sophisticated systems include apparatus to upload engine data, upon aircraft arrival at its destination, to remote monitoring sites to provide on-going oversight of engine performance. Such systems, however, require significant equipment and infrastructure in support, and typically provide the operator with little real time information on engine health.